Sabio Dromer
"Oh.........A young child. Howdy! How are you doing? My name is Sabio, and-''' .....'''You probably know what to do, right?" -Sabio to Skirtima during ??? Sabio Dromer (Spanish for Sage, Afrikaan for Dreamer) is a character in the fanfic "Searching for the Four", by InferandGrahdensINC. He is based on the character Asgore Dreemurr from the 2015 Indie RPG, Undertale. Personality Just like his Undertale counterpart, Sabio is very kind, and polite, even in a battle, often apologizing for killing or even hurting anyone, or anything. He has a habit of saying "Howdy!" instead of Hello, and "Gosh!" and even "Golly!". He is oddly more stiff than his original, and has a dimmer outlook on life, though what has caused this is unknown. He has another side as well, where he becomes emotionless, and refuses to talk, though it rarely appears. Weapons Sabio wields a red trident, like his original, known as Sancha Ji (Coming from the chinese word for "Flaming Trident"). He can make it levitate by his own will, and even can change it's elemental properties, though he usually has it ignite. He has a massive manipulation over fire, and is not only immune, and can summon it, but he can also use it to trap, to lift heavy objects, or channel it into fantastical shapes. Backstory Sabio is a Male Human, from a Higher Class Family, who decided to become a Demon Hunter. A large amount of his story is unknown, though it is said that when He met Naiadea after killing a High-Level Demon, he was depressed for some unknown reason. After forming a Demon Hunting team, he was the one who chose to gather a 6th Member. It is unknown as to why he chose this. *................* *'An Odd Presence Remains Stirring.*' *'Where is it?*' Abilities as a Unit. Sabio is a Mitigator without healing. He is rather basic, and resembles Gazia, but his damage and stats are very high, with his LS being rather useful. LS:''Brenen Sage Holt ''(Yiddish for "Burning Sage Wood") 40% HP, 40% Def, 100% BB Damage, and adds chance of reducing Damage by 25% (40%) ES:Nit Andersh '(Yiddish for "Failed) Adds Massive BB Fill to all Party Members on BB/SBB (9 BC), and adds 20% to all Parameters and 5 BC Fill per turn when Sancha Ji is equipped. Hitcount: 7 Hits, 4 BC per hit (28 BC) BB:'Not all hope is lost! Stay Determined! 14 Hit Powerful Combo to a Single Enemy(450%), Mitigates Damage by 50% for 1 turn, 45% Conversion of Atk to Def for 3 turns, and fill BB Gauge by 1/4. (32 BC Required) SBB:''Voroshum ''("Determination" in Armenian) 20 Hit Powerful Combo to all Enemies(580%), Mitigates Damage by 50% for 1 turn, 145% Atk Buff to all Party Members for 3 turns, and Fill BB Gauge by 1/2. (60 BC Required) UBB:''Nizuksifa ''(Deriving from Meteor Storm in Arabic) 30 Hit Powerful Combo to All Enemies (1300%), Mitigates damage by 100% for 2 turns, 200% Boost to Atk, and 100% Conversion of Atk to Def. (30 BC required to use) Category:WIP-CustomUnit/Character Category:Male